


Once Apon A Time

by Haileyeeee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyeeee/pseuds/Haileyeeee
Summary: Once Apon A Time is a book about a young 16 year old girl who is obsessed  with reading books but likes one book in particular. She never knew why she was so interested in the book until it comes  to life.....
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1





	Once Apon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the book is about the Dream Smp but its a bit different I was struggling with this concept but hopefully you guys enjoy this!!

It all started on a Saturday night she was tired and worn out from the storm. (Sigh) she grabbed her book from the shelf and sat in her bed ready for another adventure. 30 MINUTES LATER "Time for bed Ashley!!" "K mom!" She yelled back then she went in her bathroom and brushed her teeth she was thinking about being a writer one day inspired by her favorite author.She got into bed and stared at her LED lights. she turned to her desk and grabbed her phone she went on social media for a bit until her eyes were to heavy to keep open......"Hey Ash!" Called Ashley's best friend Ava they had been friends for about 4 years now. "Hi..!" Ashley responded running over towards Ava the bell rang before she could get a chance to say anything Ava waved and went to her class Ashley was disappointed she couldn't talk to her but she went to her class and waited for her 1st period to end...a while after class Ashley and Ava met uo by the lockers and caught up on some things "Still reading that book?" "Yup haven't gotten very far into it yet but something about it makes me want to read more.." "thats surprising your usually not into those books." "I know its weird." "AVA!!" screamed the principal "ugh alright i gotta go Kayle probably started another stupid fight." Said ava "again?!" Ashley said in shock. The principal ran towards them and made Ava go to his office. "haha" Ashley quietly chuckled at it and walked to her next class AFTER SCHOOL "Ash??Ashley!!" Ashley sighs "sorry did i zone out again?" "Yes you did you've done it twice now and im still trying to tell you my story!" Ashley fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling "Ava sorry to interrupt but my mom is calling I'll be right back." "K" she said,Ashley hung up and rested her eyes for a moment she didnt like lying but the story was taking to long and boring her.. Ashley said to herself she wouldn't fall asleep but she couldn't keep the promise..."is she DEAD?" "Uhhh" they poked her with a stick "wha-what..?" Ashley sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw 2 people running away "RUN TUBBO ITS A WOMAN" "AHhHHHhHhHhhhhH!! She realized those people from the book she was reading..the mysterious book.."WHERE AM I!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short please tell me if i should continue! I really enjoyed writing this sorry if someone already did something like this. Please share this if you enjoyed!


End file.
